The Sad Life Of The Queen
by trista1
Summary: What would Michelle do if she had bad life? IT'S DONE!!!!!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or GW thought I would like to.

***************************************************

**The Sad Life Of The Queen**

Michelle was sitting at the table with a cup of coffee thinking about her life and how it got so bad.

'How did it get so bad? What did I do wrong? Why is he doing this to us and what can I do to stop it? Oh god if Amara finds out about it she will kill him.' she thought as the tears started to fall.

At that moment Blair walked into the room and said to her,

"I will bet that you are crying because I did not come to bed last night. To tell you the truth I did not come home at all last night I just got home. Now I am going to bed and I better not get woke up or I will get back at you."

"You can sleep because I will not be here I told you yesterday that I was going to see how Trista was doing.

I am sure she will not mind if I spend the day there with her." Michelle said to him as she thought,

'That way I can talk to her and maybe she can help me. I hope she can tell me what to do or help me think of what to do.'

Michelle went to her room to get dressed to leave for Trista's house. She took out a Aquamarine dress to ware it was just right for the warm day because it was strapless and very light. She thought as she put on her makeup,

'If Blair saw me in this dress he would not let me out of the house he would think I was going to see a man.'

Michelle left the house and started to walk to Trista's house as she walked her thoughts went back to what Blair had said and the tears came back as they started to fall she walked faster. When she got to Trista's house she knocked at the door and Logan opened the door with one look at her he told her to come in and he would get Trista for her.

Logan went into the library to find Trista. He found her sitting reading some old book.

"Trista, Michelle is here and something is wrong when I opened the door she was crying. I hope she is Ok.' he told her as she got up to go to her friend.

"I am sure she is. Blair may have said something to upset her again I will take care of it. Can you make us some tea?" Trista asked of him.

When Trista got to Michelle she found her curled up in a ball crying. Trista went to her and up her arms around her friend and held her until the tears stopped.

"Trista, I'm sorry for this you have enough to worry about without me coming here with me fuck up life." Michelle said.

"You are my friend and I would be upset if you did not ask for my help when you needed it. Now what is wrong? Tell me so we can work it out." Trista said to her sad friend.

"I will tell you but you cannot tell Amara because she will kill him if she knows. I think Blair is seeing someone else or doing something he should not because he did not come home last night. I also think he is stealing from me because the money I had put aside for to day is gone. If I tell him I do not have money to give him he gets very mean and says stuff that he knows will hurt me. Trista what am I going to do? I cannot keep it from them and I am afraid that if Amara finds out she will kill him." Michelle said as she started to cry again.

"Do you think it would help if Mina and I had a talk with him? We could you know and if it would help I am sure she would help and not tell the others." asked Trista.

"I do not think so he would just get mad at me for telling you and that would make it worse on me." Michelle cried.


	2. Trying To Have Fun

Disclaimer: I am so tired of writing these so I will not do it any more. If you do not know then you are not reading the hole story.

***************************************************

**Trying To Have Fun**

After Michelle had a good cry on Trista's shoulder and the tea that Logan made. Trista said

"Lets go shopping! My treat so don't worry about it at all." Trista said to try to cheer up Michelle.

As Michelle was getting ready to leave, she asked Logan.

"Will you have one of you friends check this out for me? I'm worried about her and if he is into something I don't want to see her hurt."

"I will see if one of them can look into it. For now lets just try to make her forget about it for today." Logan said.

As they drove to the mall Trista said,

"I think that I will get the kids some more toys and cloths. Michelle what are you going to get? Maybe some more makeup?"

"I might get some more. Can I help you pick out some things for the kids? You know I'm very happy for you. Blair does not want any kids and right now I do not either." Michelle said as she looked away trying to hide the tears that were in her eyes.

"That's fine. I would like your help with that. After that we can look at the makeup and see if we can find you new dresses. Than we will eat lunch and see a movie or go to hear some music if you would like to." Trista was saying to her.

"Looks like you have the day all planed out for me. I guess that all I can do is enjoy the day with my friends. I will try very hard to do just that." Michelle told them.

When they got to the mall they all got out of the car and walked into the mall and went to the baby store to look at toys and cloths. While there they got some stuffed toys and some very pretty dresses in case one or both were girls and some pants and shirts for boys if any.

They than sat down to eat lunch and talked and joked for about 1 hour. ( Author's Note: Not to sure of what they would eat so not going to say.)

Than they went in search of dresses and makeup for Michelle. The first store they went into Michelle found a green dress with a low breast and no back, sort sleeves. The next store they found a blue dress that had straps over the shoulders and it went down to the floor. As they keep going from one store to the next Trista was having fun looking for dresses and makeup. 

Than all of the sudden the fun came to a stop as they saw Blair walking to the back of the mall. Trista looked at Logan and said,

"That is Blair. I'll be all right go see what he is doing."

Logan, went to were they saw Blair the last time and stopped dead in his tracks when he seen Blair buy some drugs. Logan thought,

'How am I going to tell them about this. She will need our help a lout now that we know about this.'


	3. Finding some help

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon Or GW so don't sue.  
***************************************************  
  
Finding Some Help  
  
As Logan walked back to where he left the girls he thought,  
  
'How do I tell them about this? It will kill her and Trista does not need this with the kids. Damn I lost him! I hope the girls are ok. I should have made them stay in the mall.'  
  
He knew that Trista would not stay inside. She had said that she and Michelle would be ok to take the stuff they had bought to the car.  
  
As he walked out of the mall to go to the car he heard Trista yell,  
  
"Logan help! He is going to kill her!"  
  
"Blair, NO! She is pregnant you could hurt the babies!" Michelle yelled at him.  
  
"Oh god no!" Logan yelled as he started to run to the car.  
  
As the car came in site Logan saw Trowa facing off with Blair. Trista was all right.  
  
Trowa Barton was another member of the protection agency that he belonged to. Trowa was skinny to the point of malnutrition. He was very tall. About 6 feet 2 inches, with dark brown hair that covered his right eye. The one eye that could be seen was emerald green. He had on the only set of cloths that he owned. They were tight fitting blue jeans and a black turtle neck shirt.  
  
Logan could see that Trowa was saying something to Blair, but could not hear what it was. Logan could also see that Blair did not like it because he took a swing at him. Logan thought,  
  
'This is not good. I hope he does not kill the asshole. Even if he does need to be taught some manners.'  
  
As Logan watched Trowa easily sidestepped Blair and threw his own punch. He hit Blair in the face. This broke his nose and gave him two black eyes. As Blair got up he yelled,  
  
"You asshole you will pay for that! She is my wife and you will learn not to get in my way!"  
  
"You talk to much. You should not treat her that way. You are such a cock sucker for it." Trowa said in his quite, Latino voice.  
  
As he said that Blair took another swing at him. So Trowa did what he does best and beat the shit out of him. As Blair laid there Trowa told him,  
  
"If I ever hear of you hurting anyone again I will be back to stop you for good." With that he left them.  
  
Logan ran up to the two girls and asked,  
  
"Are you two ok?"  
  
"We are ok Logan." Michelle said.  
  
"Let's leave before he wakes up." Logan said.  
  
They all got in the car and left for Trista's house. The ride was very quite as Logan tried to think of a way to tell them about what he saw. When they got home and put away the things they had bought Logan said,  
  
"You two need to sit down. I need to tell you something."  
  
"What did you see?" Michelle asked.  
  
"Well it's not very good. First you are not going to go home today. I will not risk you getting hurt by him! What I saw is Blair buying drugs. So he must be taking them. That is why you are missing money and he has been acting so funny." Logan said as he watched them to make sure they were taking this ok.  
  
Michelle started to cry at this news and said,  
  
"That's why he didn't want any kids because he was doing drugs. What did I do to him to turn to drugs?"  
  
"You didn't do anything wrong Michelle. It was all him and if he cannot see what he has right in front of him he is sick. Tomorrow we will take you to get a bodyguard to make sure you are safe and he does not steal from you anymore" said Trista.  
  
As Trista talked Michelle cried in her arms. When Trista looked at Michelle she saw that she was asleep so she asked Logan,  
  
"Would you please take her into one of the guest rooms so she can sleep?"  
  
The next morning after they ate their meal Logan took them to the Protection Agency to see who they could get to help her.  
  
As Michelle looked around she saw the man that had helped her and Trista at the mall standing there.  
  
Trowa took one look at Michelle and said,  
  
"I'll help you ." 


	4. Getting To Know You

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or GW so don't sue me. This is for fun I will put them back

***************************************************

**Getting To Know You**

"He will be just right for you. Trowa is quiet till he gets to know you and trusts you. He will not let Blair near you and if he does get near you he will not touch you at all." Logan told Michelle.

"How do I get him to trust me?" Michelle asked Logan.

"Just don't push him into something that he does not want to do. Michelle one more thing Trowa does not like crowds. Try to stay away from places like that for awhile." Logan told her.

"You now have a bodyguard now you need to either kick him out or find a place to stay. It's up to you just let us know so we can help you and Trowa do it." said Trista.

"He's out of there! I will not give up my home to that asshole!" Michelle nearly yelled.

'I like this girl she has spunk. But why do I feel like I know her from somewhere when I have never seen her before that day in the mall parking lot.' Trowa thought with a small smile on his face.

"Ok we have to go to your house and get this cock sucker out of you house." Trowa told her.

The ride to Michelle's house was quiet no one was talking they were all lost in their own thoughts. Michelle was thinking,

'He is so skinny I will have to try to get some meat on his bones. This can not be good for him and I will not loose him before I get to know him. Where did that come from?'

'I hope you are right Logan. I would hate to lose my friend because he was not as good as you think he is.' Trista thought.

'I hope you do not kill someone Trowa. Like yourself or that nut she is married to.' Logan thought as they pulled up in front of Michelle's house.

The guards that would stand with Michelle were outside the house waiting on them.

"Why are you not at your posts?" asked Michelle.

"Blair said that we are not needed anymore because you would not be coming back here. I can now see that he was lying to us." said the Captain of the men.

"You ladies stay here you men come with me." Trowa said.

"Go with him he is my guard and you are to do as he says as if it were me telling you to do it." said Michelle.

As they walked into the house Blair tried to get away from them by running into the living room but did not get very far when a knife went flying past his head and stuck in the wall.

"The next time I will not miss your head. Michelle no longer wishes to have you here or to be married to you so leave." Trowa said.

"I'll just go get my stuff." Blair started to say but Trowa cut him off.

"Just leave and let the guards know were you are staying and we will send you your things. Now leave before I throw you out." Trowa said as he moved closer to him. Blair turned around and ran out the door.

"You will pay for this and then that little bitch I am married to will get hers!" yelled Blair as he ran from the house.

"Ok you can come in now he is gone." Trowa said.

"I'm sorry I cannot stay with you Michelle but Logan told Ami about what happened at the mall and now she wants to see me to make sure everything is all right." Trista said giving Logan a sad smile.

"That's ok you need to be looked at. I just hope everything is fine. I would feel so bad if it was not." said Michelle.

After they left Michelle looked at Trowa and said,

"I guess I should get his things together so he can have them and they will not be in my way."

"I will help you if you like." Trowa said.

"That's very nice of you. I should show you around first so you know were everything is. Then we can get to work." Michelle said as they walked through the house.

They walked to the front of the house. When they were there Michelle said,

"I guess we should start here so you know the layout of the house."

Trowa looked around they were standing in the front hallway. The floor was carpeted with a rug that was shag, the color was aquamarine and the walls were a light blue. There was a very big chandler hanging from the ceiling to light the hallway. As they walked down the hall to the right was the living room. It was done in baby blue on the walls and the same aquamarine rug as the hallway. The furnace was done in traditional Japanese. He guessed that that is the way the furnace was done in the entire house the same as the rug. To the left side of the hall was the study. The walls were a sea green, most of this room was done in western style because of the business done here. Next to the study came the music room. The walls were a light green with a lot of different instruments on the them and over the room. The one that caught his eyes the most was the violin. He thought, 'I must ask her if she plays. It would be nice to hear good music again.' Then next to the living room was the dinning room with walls of white and back to the traditional Japanese style that seemed to fit her just right. As they walked to the back of the house to the kitchen he could see that there was hard wood instead of the rug on the floor. The walls were again white and it was not that busy even with dinner not that far away. There was a door to the outside and stairs to the upper floors there to. As they went up the stairs to the next floor Michelle said,

"This floor and the third floor are the same set up so we will not have to go there. As you can see the rooms are marked with different symbols that is so you know who's room it is. The symbols are of the planets each person comes from. There are only two people that can get into these rooms that is the person from that planet and a maid that comes once a week to clean when they are not in use and every day when they are in use. This room is yours as long as you are here. The room next to it is mine. I told the Captain to make it so you can come into my room anytime. Now would you like to see your room? All the rooms are alike just different colors."

As they walked into Trowa's room he saw that it was done in the same rug as the rest of the house and the walls were white. There were two big doors in the room one was to a closet and the other one was to a full bathroom. The bed was a King size bed with silk sheets and down comforters on it. There was a large TV in the room and a phone next to the bed.

Trowa felt kind of tired and he all so knew it was about time to take the drugs that were keeping him alive so he said to Michelle,

"I would like to rest some and I will start my duties in the morning. Could you please make sure that no one disturbs me till then."

As Trowa lay in the big bed trying to sleep he thought,

'There is a lot of ways to get out of this house if I have to. There are just as many was to get in and maybe some I don't know yet. All those big windows at least one in every room how to deal with that.' 

This was his last thought as he fell into a restless sleep. The strange dreams have just started for him.


	5. Getting To Know The Bodyguard

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or GW. I'm just borrowing them for my story I'll put them back when I'm done.

***************************************************

Author's Note: I'm writing this with SailorChibiSaturn and prince_heero there will be a tie in chapter by SailorChibiSaturn when we are all done with all the scouts. I would also like to thank Michelle Ann Myst Lady and white_ prince_ Inuyasha for there reviews they help a lot keep them coming.

***************************************************

**Getting To Know The Bodyguard **

That night while Trowa slept he had some very strange dreams. They all seemed to run together but they went something like this.

****

The Dreams

The dreams started out happy with him at a party with a pretty girl that looked a lot like Michelle. He was having fun and wasn't shy. Than all of the sudden it changed to a battlefield and everyone around him was fighting for his or her lives. He then saw Michelle on the ground hurt. As he ran over to her he could see that he was too late.

Then the scene changed. It was of a child with a family. He could tell the little boy was himself. There was an older woman there. For some reason he knew that it was his mother. She was tall about 6 feet tall with black hair and light green eyes. Or was it that she had brown hair and brown eyes this was so confusing.

****

End Of Dreams

***************************************************

Trowa shot straight up in bed. What were these strange dreams, and where were they coming from all of a sudden? Trowa looked at the clock it was 5 am in the morning. Time to get up. He should make some changes to be sure Michelle is safe.

By the time Michelle got up at 8 am Trowa had a list of things that needed to be done. As Michelle walked into the kitchen she heard Trowa and the Captain arguing over what was on the list.

"Michelle did say last night that you were to do as I said. You were to listen to me as if it were her telling you what to do!" Trowa yelled at him.

"Yes she did but I'm sure if she saw this list she would say no to most of it!" he yelled back at him as he walked away.

All of the sudden the Captain was looking at a knife sticking in the wall just inches away from his head.

"The next time you question me about how much I can do without asking Michelle I will not miss your head. Got that?" Trowa asked him.

Before the Captain could answer him Michelle walked into the room and asked,

"What the hell is a knife doing in the wall?"

"You should see what he is asking us to do to the house. He said to put bars on the windows and to pull up the flowers and move the trails." the Captain was saying as Trowa glared at him.

"Captain I thought that I told you last night to do as he said. You were to listen to him as if it were me telling you to do all this." Michelle said.

"Yes you did but…" said the Captain.

"There will be no buts you will do it or you will leave. You got that?" Michelle asked.

"What are those buildings in the back?" asked Trowa.

"That's my studio and the library. Why?" Michelle asked.

"I'll check them to make sure they are safe," said Trowa.

"Ok. I'll get something to eat than come out and see how you are doing. Would you like me to bring you something to eat?" Michelle asked.

"No." was all Trowa said as he walked out the door to the back yard.

Michelle just stared at him as he walked out the door. She thought as she got something to eat.

'Why will he not eat? How long can he go before he needs to eat? Oh well I will eat and then I guess I will have to talk to him and find out about his habits so we can work together.'

Michelle had finished eating and was walking out to her studio to do some painting and to see how Trowa is doing. As she walked into the studio she looked around and did not see Trowa so she went into the library to find him.

She was shocked to find him on the floor quietly crying.

"What's wrong Trowa?" Michelle asked as she sat down next to him.

"What does this say? I cannot read it and the pitchers is so pretty." Trowa sobbed out.

"You cannot read can you? That's ok I can teach you how. But for now I will read this to you." Michelle said as she picked up the book and got a good look at it. It was all about angels and where the author thought they came from.


	6. Finding Out More About Each Other

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or GW. I am just borrowing them. I will put them back when I am done.

***************************************************

**Learning More About Each Other**

Michelle sat and read the book to Trowa and he seemed not to be able to get enough of the stories in it.

"Do you have any more books like that one?" Trowa asked her quietly. 

"I think so but not tonight. I will have to find them first. Now how about something to eat?" Michelle asked.

"Ok but I don't eat a lot if that is ok with you," said Trowa.

As they sat and Trowa ate he asked Michelle not to tell anyone he could not read.

"I don't want anyone to feel sorry for me." Trowa said.

"I guess I can do that. How about I try to teach you to read? I would like to do that for you if you will let me." said Michelle.

"You would do that for me? Thank you very much! I would like that very much." Trowa said.

After Trowa finished eating it was late so they went to bed. Tonight the dreams came to both of them.

****

Trowa's Dream

This time the dreams started with a little boy playing with a girl that looked to be about 5 years old. She had brown hair and green eyes. Trowa thought, 'she is a cute little girl. I feel as if I should know who she is.' 

The next thing he knew was that he was 15 years old and a 10-year-old girl was leaving home to go somewhere else to live. Why is she leaving? This is not right. She should live at home.

Then it all changed to a battlefield. The girl was there fighting and one that looked a lot like Michelle. He then saw them get hurt as he was running to them to help. When he got there it was to late. They were dead.

****

End Of Trowa's Dream

Trowa sat straight up in bed, sweat pouring off of him.

'What the hell was that all about?' Trowa thought.

Before he could think about it any more he heard a scream from Michelle's room. He jumped up and ran to Michelle forgetting that he was just in his underpants. Michelle was sitting up in her bed crying.

" Michelle, are you ok?" Trowa asked as he looked around the room for what made her cry.

"Just a bad dream. I will be all right." Michelle said.

"Ok if you are all right I will go back to bed." Trowa said.

"Trowa, please stay at least until I fall back to sleep?" Michelle asked.

"Ok, but I would like to put some pants on first." said Trowa.


	7. Trowa vs Blair

Disclaimer: If you don't know it you are so dumb!

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

**Trowa vs. Blair**

As Trowa left Michelle's room he was not aware of a pair of very drugged eyes watching him. Blair thought,

'Now is the time to get at the bitch. The whore has had him here for one night and already they are in bed together. If this is what she likes I could have played the part for her.'

Blair made his way to Michelle's room hoping that they had not removed his code yet. As the door opened he was happy that they had not thought of this yet.

"Trowa that was fast. Blair! What the hell are you doing here and how did you get in?" Michelle asked, as she was about to scream for Trowa.

Blair jumped across the room and punched her to keep her from yelling.

"Shut up you whore! You will listen to me and do as I tell you or else. First you will get that asshole out of this house. Because if you cannot have me because of the drugs I take you don't want him! He is on over 200 different kinds. If you wanted to have a stranger I would have played the part for you. I will be moving back in this house and you nor your new boyfriend will stop me."

As he was ranting at her he did not hear Trowa come back into the room until he was across the room on the floor where Trowa had thrown him.

"Michelle are you ok?" Trowa asked her as he kept an eye on Blair.

"Yes Trowa I am ok. Please get him out of here." Michelle said.

As Trowa turned around the look of worry was replaced by anger at Blair for touching Michelle.

"You are not going to do anything because you are like me!" Blair yelled.

"I'm not like you. I take what I do to stay alive not for fun and I do not steal to get them!" Trowa yelled. As he picked Blair up and threw him out the nearest window. Michelle was relieved to have Blair away from her. She crossed the room and hugged Trowa.

"Trowa, is what he said true?" Michelle asked.

"Yes it is. Michelle I have Aids and the Doctors say all the drugs that I take is keeping me alive. I will understand if you don't what me as your bodyguard anymore." Trowa said.

"Trowa, will it keep you from doing your job?" Michelle asked.

"No it will not." Trowa said.

"Then I see no reasons to have you leave. Also I want Blair's code removed from the locks. That way he can't get in. How did you know he was here and get in so quietly?" said Michelle.

"I heard him. He was high so he was making a little to much noise. How I got in so quietly I don't know. My friends say that I can sneak up on a person even if I make as much noise as possible. I guess it's because I had to be. I don't want to talk about it anymore. Okay?" Said Trowa.

"Okay." said Michelle.

"Michelle, have you been having strange dreams?" Trowa asked a little shyly. 

"Yes I have. That is what woke me up. How did you know about them?" Michelle asked.

"I have been having them too. Mine are of you and a little girl with brown hair. I think she is my sister and you were my girlfriend in them. The strange thing is my sister does not have brown hair. Than latter I had a dream where you and this girl were fitting and you two were killed. Michelle, I don't what to lose you." Trowa said.


	8. Is it Love for Trowa?

Disclaimer: I hope you know the fucking thing! If you don't you are dumb!  
***************************************************  
  
Is It Love For Trowa?  
  
'Oh my god! Did I just say that out loud?' thought Trowa.  
  
'That's cute. He does not know that I feel the same way about him. Could he be from a past life? I guess I should ask Rei about it?' Michelle thought.  
  
"Lets get some sleep. Tomorrow I would like to go see Queen Rei." Michelle said.  
  
"Sure we can do that in the afternoon. You will need to call her in the morning to let her know so I can make sure you are safe." Trowa said.  
  
That night Trowa slept on a small couch in Michelle's room and had the strange dreams with new parts.  
  
Trowa's Dream  
  
He was in a garden with flowers of all kinds. There were red, pink, white, and blue ones and many other colors. He knew the names of some of the flowers but most he did not.  
There were Roses and Lilies from Earth and flowers from other planets.  
  
As Trowa walked through the garden he came across the brown haired girl and one of her friends that came home for a visit with her.  
  
"Michelle this is my brother Prince Trowa."  
  
"Trowa this is Princess Michelle." the girl said to them.  
  
Trowa thought, 'this is the prettiest girl I have ever seen. I wish I could talk to her but if I do I know she will think I'm dumb.'  
  
As they walked away Michelle said to her friend, "your brother is quit handsome. Tell me why did he not talk to us?"  
  
"My brother is very shy around new people. That is why he did not say anything," the girl told her.  
  
The next scene in the dream was about 6 months later.  
  
Trowa was out for a late night walk in the gardens when he heard someone crying, so he followed the sound and found Michelle.  
  
End of Trowa's Dream  
  
Trowa woke up as he falls off the couch he was sleeping on to find Michelle watching him.  
  
"Are you ok?" Michelle tried to ask with out laughing.  
  
"Yes. I had a weird dream about you." Trowa said.  
  
"Well what happened? Come on Trowa tell me after all it has to do with me." Michelle said.  
  
After Trowa told her about his dream Michelle said, "we are not waiting till tomorrow I'm calling Rei now so we can talk to her."  
  
As she got up and made the call waking Rei up she thought, 'it would be nice if what I think is right and they are our rightful soul mates.'  
  
"You had better have a damn good reason for waking me up this early!" yelled Queen Rei when she picked up the phone.  
  
"Sorry Rei. I thought I would call and let you know that Trowa and myself are on your way there so you had better get up and get dressed. Bye for now." Michelle said.  
  
"I bet she was mad at you." Trowa said.  
  
"Yes she was so be ready to get an ear full when we get there. She has a hot temper like her planet." Michelle said.  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Author's Note: Please R&R. If I don't start getting more I will be forced to remove my stories. And That Will Make My Co-Writers Mad. 


	9. Could It Be Love From The Past?

Disclaimer: **YOU SHOULD KNOW IT BY KNOW!!!!!! **On with the story.

***************************************************

**Could It Be Love From The Past?**

When they got to Rei's house she started to yell at Michelle and Trowa.

"What the hell do think you are doing calling me at 3 in the morning!"

"Rei I'm so sorry about that but we need your help. Trowa and I have been having strange dreams about each other and they seem to be of the past. Can you help us understand them?" Michelle asked.

"Ok but the next time call at a much much later hour. Now tell me all about it." said Rei.

After Trowa told Rei about all of his dreams, Michelle began to tell her about the dreams she had been having.

"Most of my dreams are the same as Trowa's but the last one seems to pick up where his left off.

You see I was in the garden crying because I had been told I had to marry Blair. I did not love him and did not wish to marry him. My mother told me I had to for the good of the planet. That is when you found me Trowa. All you did was walk up to me and I cried in your arms. I must have fell asleep because the next thing I remember is your sister putting me to bed. That one was just last night. Well Rei what do you think?" Michelle asked.

"I think I should do a fire reading later on today when I can get to the shrine. It does seem like you two know each other from the past. If I can't come up with something than maybe you should ask Trista about it. Michelle why did you come to me instead of going to her?" Rei asked.

Michelle was more than a little red when she told Rei,

"I tried to call her but Logan said that if we came over at that time of the day he would shot both of us for it."

Trying very hard not to laugh Rei said,

"I thought as much. I tried to see her yesterday and Logan said she was taking a nap and he would not wake her and if I tried Queen or no Queen he would beat the shit out of me."

As they were talking Trowa had left to make sure Michelle was safe.

"Rei, one more thing if you could I think Lita is his sister could you try to find out for me? He does not know so please don't tell him I asked about this." Michelle asked of her friend.

Just as she finished asking Trowa walked into the room and said,

"It's time to go home. Maybe we can get some sleep before the day starts."

As they got into the car to leave Trowa saw some papers with words on them.

"What is this?" Trowa asked Michelle.

"I thought I would try to teach you to read by showing you the word for things you all ready know. When you see a paper with a word on it what that paper is on is what the word is." Michelle told him.

"By following what you said this is seat. Right?" Trowa said as he picked up the paper on the seat of the car.

"Yes! It is spelled s-e-a-t." Michelle said.

As Trowa drove them home he thought,

'This feels so much like I have done it before. And why do I feel like I should be the one with Michelle?'

On known to him Michelle was thinking the same things about him as she fell asleep.

As they drove Michelle fell asleep and was still sleeping when they got home so Trowa carried her to her room and put her to bed. As he was about to leave Michelle grabbed his arm and said in a soft voice,

"Please stay here."

As Trowa sat on the bed next to her Michelle pulled him down and kissed him with such passion that he could not help but to kiss back.

When they broke for some air Trowa asked,

"Why did you do that?"

"I just felt like it was the right thing to do. You are not mad at me are you?" Michelle asked. As her hands were sliding into his pants to rub his hard on. Trowa moaned in pleasure…

***************************************************

Author's Note: Due to NC-17 being band from Fanfic you will have to use your mind to come up with what they did next.

I am co-writing this with SailorChibiSaturn her stories are "Death In Love With Destruction", "Love Chinese Style", coming soon "Pure Ice". She is going to write a tie in chapter and would like some feed back on what to call it.

Prince-Heero stories are "Love the Soldier's Way", coming soon stories on Rei and Lita.


End file.
